COBARDE
by Sofia0090
Summary: Y sonreimos, juntos, siendo uno solo, conectados, nos quedamos quietos intentando estirar el momento, deseando con toda el alma no ser Kylo Ren, no ser Rey, ser otros, cualquiera, que otro fuera el destino, otro el camino….


Hola amigos! espero que esten muy bien, tenia tiempo perdida en este medio pero e regresado! la verdad la nueva película me inspiró bastante, no se que pensar sobre este par pero la tensión sexual es INNEGABLE. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

¡NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE!

"Cobarde" grita una voz en mi cabeza

Nadie podría entenderlo

Lo sabes bien porque ni tu mismo lo comprendes, cómo poder explicar a los demás algo que escapa de tu entendimiento, de tu control.

Sigo el camino que se de memoria, esos pasillos oscuros e interminables, de repente mi cuerpo reacciona aun antes de verla, se que esta cerca se que esta ahi…

"Cobarde" grita una voz en mi cabeza

Mis manos sin guantes abren la puerta y mis ojos chocan con la mejor razon de todas para existir y continuar, la observo tirada en la cama…

Su largo cabello castaño libre y salvaje por todo el colchón, su camisón blanco que envuelve su cuerpo... pero lo que detiene mi respiración son sus ojos pardos, sus ojos castaños, no esta dormida esta despierta…

Me esta esperando

Su mirada se posa en mi y apenas puedo creer mi suerte, es hermosa, la mujer mas perfecta que a tocado la galaxia y soy un simple admirador, un simple seguidor un simple esclavo

"Cobarde" grita una voz en mi cabeza

Ella levanta su brazo y una sonrisa adorna sus labios

-Ven

y obedezco incapaz de contradecir sus deseos obedezco sin siquiera proponérlo, porque es ella, es real, esta aqui para mi

avanzo hipnotizado y el simple tacto de su mano me vuelve loco.

Busco sus labios y ella encuentra los mios, un beso.

Ni la fuerza, ni ganar y vencer, nada puede compararse con la sensación de que es mía, sentir su sonrisa en medio de el beso, me alejo un poco y nuestras frentes se unen, la observo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, y mi corazon sonrie aunque no mi rostro no lo demuestre, se que se acerca el fin.

"Cobarde" grita una voz en mi cabeza

Ella también me observa y al ver mi semblante poco a poco la sonrisa se hace más tenue… hasta que desaparece

Sabemos lo que viene

El enfrentamiento es inevitable.

Recuerdo cuando inicio todo, que creí volverme loco, la conexión era cada vez más constante y no paro aun eliminando a Snoke, y poco a poco sin darnos cuenta empezamos a hablar, empezamos a compartir, empezamos a sentir..

"Cobarde" grita una voz en mi cabeza

Y sabes que luche por que tu tambien lo hiciste, decirlo en voz alta conlleva a aceptarlo y aceptarlo sería mi ruina… nuestra ruina.

No me muevo ni un milímetro y me lleno de sus ojos castaños en mis iris negras, y algo grita dentro de mi, el miedo me corrompe como nunca antes lo infecta todo con odio, odio hacia mi por crear las barreras que me alejan de ella, odio por toda criatura viviente en la galaxia, y me odio a mi mismo aun mas por sentir la humedad en mis ojos, una lágrima cae y se confunde con las de ella, porque ella también llora, ella también odia, ella tampoco entiende por que…

"Cobarde" grita una voz en mi cabeza

Por que tengo que amar a la única mujer en la galaxia que jamas podria ser mia

¡PERO ES MIA!

Algo en mi interior se rebela a la lucha constante que existe dentro de mi, es mia, tan mia que esta al alcanze de mis manos y mi cuerpo, tan mía que acabo de rosar sus labios…es mia…

¿Por que nadie lo puede entiende?

Por que sabes que no es así, responde una voz en mi interior, porque ni amandome como dice hacerlo ella renunció a la luz y dejo todo por mi,pero de nuevo tengo las respuesta en mi cabeza

Tu tampoco lo hiciste.

Y se que no es posible, que el mundo entero nos repudiaría si se enteraran, que nos cazarían por toda la galatzia porque seríamos traidores, y el castigo para los traidores es la muerte.

Absurdo es que existiera algo que las dos person más poderosas de la galaxia no pudieran hacer, no pudieran tener

De repente lo siento, y vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos

Ella toca mi mejilla con su mano, es pequeña y tibia, delgada y perfecta, siento sus dedos dibujar una caricia hacia mi cuello, lo hace con tanto cuidado como si fuera yo algo sagrado y delicado…

Como si un monstruo mereciera ese trato.

"Cobarde" grita una voz en mi cabeza

Nos sentamos en la cama y no opongo resistencia cuando ella pasa mi camisa por los hombros y sus suaves manos vuelvan a posarse en mi cuello y bajan hacia los brazos, ella cierra los ojos y por un momento lo entiendo, se lo que está haciendo, quiere recordar, quiere recorrer con sus manos cada parte de mi cuerpo para grabarla en su mente, porque sabe, ella sabe lo que viene.

Pero el placer nubla mi mente, porque sentir su tacto en mi es demasiado, sus manos se enredan en mi cabellos y sus piernas abrazan mi abdomen, busca mis labios y los encuentra, mis manos viajan a sus piernas y un gemido escapa en medio del beso por que es suave, es increiblemente suave y la idea de que la contaminó cada vez que la toco se impregna en mi cabeza pero desechó el pensamiento al instante por que ella se mueve sobre mi y mi cuerpo reacciona ante ella, mis manos apartan el camisón y la observo sin pudor, ese cuerpo que conozco mas que el mio

Me quedo quieto, muy quieto y ella hace lo mismo..

Por que sabemos lo que viene.

"Cobarde" grita una voz en mi cabeza

Quiero grabar en mi mente cada momento de esta noche,mis dedos tocan sus mejillas y bajan por su cuello hasta su pecho el cual aprieto suavemente y la veo cerrar sus ojos por placer mis manos ahora dibujan su espalda, y su tacto me derrite, es perfecta… por que tiene que ser tan jodidamente perfecta, la curva de su cintura me cautiva y sus piernas me aprietan mas contra si misma, pero no hay pasión, no es como otras noches que nos volvemos locos que mordemos cada parte del otro que cambiamos de lugar mil veces que reímos y jugamos, no, hoy no es asi.

Es la despedida.

Me desnudo y permanecemos así, ella abrazada a mi abdomen con sus piernas, pero aun no entro en ella, no me atrevo a pesar de que lo deseo, el miedo me a infectado hasta lo más profundo se que es la ultima vez que la tengo entre mis manos y no quiero que termine, no quiero que se acabe…

No quiero perderla.

Sus manos viajan por mi espalda y toma mi rostro, unimos nuestras frentes, la beso sin poder contenerme y la escucho suspirar mientras mi gemido en medio de sus labios se hace mas fuerte.

Entro en ella y el placer me llena mientras con mis manos recorro su espalda, ella me abraza se aferra a mi, estar dentro de ella me parece la mejor sensacion que existe, empapados de sudor llegamos al final juntos.

Y sonreimos, juntos, siendo uno solo, conectados, nos quedamos quietos intentando estirar el momento, deseando con toda el alma no ser Kylo Ren, no ser Rey, ser otros, cualquiera, que otro fuera el destino, otro el camino….

Pero no, yo soy Kylo Ren líder supremo de la primera orden, y ella es Rey la ultim Jedi y pilar fundamental de la resistencia.

Se aleja de mi y siento la tranquilidad y felicidad abandonar mi cuerpo como siempre que ella se iba, la soledad impregnaba cada parte de mi alma conforme la observo vestirse y sentarse de nuevo a mi lado, se que esta enseguida, se que con estirar mi mano podría sentirla pero tengo la certeza de que no es asi, de que esta a años luz de mi,no me mira a los ojos, noto que lo evita y por primera vez no se que decir, mi garganta está seca y las palabras ausentes, ella toma su cabello entre sus manos llevándolo hacia atrás, se que es un gesto desesperado, se que tampoco sabe que hacer, pero como siempre ella es mas valiente que yo

-Ben..

Mas fuerte…

"Cobarde" grita una voz en mi cabeza

-No me llames asi

-Es tu nombre…

-Sabes que ese ya no es mi nombre

-Si, lo se.

Se que acabo de lastimarla, se que negarme a usar el nombre me dieron mis padres le duele por que no hace más que recordar que no estamos del mismo lado y que lo que sentimos no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para convertirme…

pero tampoco fue lo suficientemente fuerte para convertirla a ella

-Mañana

-Lo se

La corto antes de que continua hablando y por primera vez después de entregarnos nuestras mirada se unen, sabemos que no podemos esquivarlo mas, mañana sera el dia de el combate final, nos enfrentaremos…

"No lo hagas...por favor quedate conmigo"

Lo pienso, lo siento y algo dentro de mi se retuerce por decirlo en voz alta, por gritarlo, por suplicar de rodillas que se quede a mi lado. Pero no.

Ya una vez me humille implorado que gobernaran la galaxia a mi lado, conozco la respuesta "No"

No podría soportar escucharlo otra vez.

-Tengo que irme

" ¡NO!"

Me levanto con rapidez y me visto de la misma manera, no soy capaz de girarme y verla sentada en la cama, en ese lugar donde me sentí el rey de universo por el simple hecho de besarla, camino a la puerta incapaz de quedarme un momento más en su presencia, mis barreras y mi contención se esta rompiendo, quiero llorar suplicando que se quede, que no se vaya.

"Cobarde" grita una voz en mi cabeza

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y una mano me detiene en el acto y cierro los ojos, no puedo verla mi voz sale en un susurro endeble, más débil y lastimosa de lo que yo hubiera querido

-Porfavor…

-¿No vas a decir nada?

Su voz suena llorosa y suplicante casi tan patetica como la mia.

Me giro hacia ella y haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza no derramó una sola lagrima, tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Que puedo decir Rey?

-¿Que pasara mañana?

-Pasara lo que sabiamos que pasaria desde el comienzo

Ella me mira con furia y asco y mi alma se desgarra al recibir sus ojos castaños cargados de desagrado, la veo tomar su sable y darmelo en las manos, no puedo leer su mente

-¡Pues hazlo de una vez!

La sorpresa en mis ojos es evidente

-¿Que esperas?

-No seas ridicula…

-¿Que diferencia si es hoy o es mañana?

Dijo ella mientras sus manos empujaban mi pecho y sus ojos rabiosos me miraban.

-No voy a matarte Rey..

-Hoy no… pero mañana si

-Si...mañana si

Dije haciendo acopio a mi fuerza y mi voluntad dejando que la obscuridad en mi hablara, la observo tragar saliva nuevas lágrimas se asomaban en sus iris castaños, clavó su mirada en ella guardando cada detalle y salgo rápidamente cerrando la puerta sintiendo el conflicto cada vez mayor.

Cada paso lejos de aquella puerta que me alejaba de Rey es como una daga que se clava cada vez mas profundamente, no había furia solo existía el dolor. Llegó a la nave y el acceso se abre para permitirme abordar

"Cobarde" grita una voz en mi cabeza

Pero me detengo en el acto, aun antes de girar se que ella me a seguido, y mi cuerpo entra en paralisis por lo que viene, quiero llorar, gritar, suplicar que no lo diga, que sus palabras me lastimaran como mil sables de luz atravesandome, que preferiría haber despertado un minuto tarde cuando Luke pensó en matarme, preferiria que Han Solo hubiera tenido más fuerza y menos años y hubiera arrebatado mi sable, preferiria volver a ese punto donde me senti inclinado y curioso por la obscuridad, preferiría volver a existir para encontrarla antes mucho antes...

-Te amo

"Cobarde" grita una voz en mi cabeza

No puedo contenerme un momento mas y cierro la puerta detrás de mí , no he respondido ni siquiera la he mirado, oprimo los botones por inercia y siento el despegue mientras caigo de rodillas y lloro , lloro como hacia años no lo hacia

"Cobarde" grita una voz en mi cabeza.


End file.
